Profecia de la vida y del amor
by La-rosa-d-plata
Summary: Finalmente la continué.Hermione sale felizmente con Severus Snape,aunque a escondidas del resto del colegio.La unica persona que conoce el secreto la ama en silencio.....
1. Chapter 1

Sé que estoy a mitad de la historia de Amores Ocultos pero como en mi viene siendo habitual, si se me ocurre una idea que me parece buena, si no la escribo no me quedo tranquila. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace un mes, pero ahora es cuando he decidido escribirla. Quería como me gusta hacer, acompañarla con una canción, pero dicha canción he decidido que sea la que acompañe uno de los capítulos de Amores Ocultos ;-) porque le viene como anillo al dedo a toda la historia. Por tanto este one shoot será eso, un one shoot, no habrá canción pero bueno.

**La pareja central son Hermione y Snape pero hay alguien más: Ginny. Leed y sabréis por qué. La verdad que no sé si debería estar aquí o en Hermione y Ginny. Ah, la historia se ambienta en séptimo curso pero no revelo nada del sexto libro (o eso he intentado)**

PROFECÍA DE LA VIDA Y EL AMOR 

**No se podía ser más feliz, había conseguido algo que hasta ella misma creía imposible. Y sin embargo la vida le había sonreído y ahora salía con una persona que amaba con toda su alma.**

**Sin embargo su relación no era conocida entre el alumnado y el profesorado de Hogwarts, ella aún estaba en séptimo, y él era su profesor. Todavía era pronto para declarar en público su amor y la situación actual de la comunidad mágica no ayudaba tampoco. Lord Voldemort estaba volviendo a su antiguo apogeo, estaba ganando gran poder y Harry aún no parecía estar preparado para enfrentarse a él. **

**De todas formas ¿qué prisas tenía ella si tenía todo lo que deseaba?**

**Sin embargo mientras que Hermione Granger tenía toda la felicidad del mundo ella tenía la mayor amargura que podía albergar un corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿cómo no se lo habría imaginado?...¡qué decía! ¿¡cómo se lo iba a imaginar si se había pasado seis años pensando que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, su hermano...¡no de un profesor!**

**La cuestión es que en realidad a ella, eso, le daba lo mismo...sólo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que la castaña le contó su gran secreto. Llevaba tiempo negándoselo, no queriendo ver la cruda realidad que albergaba su corazón. Quería pensar que lo que sentía por ella era sólo ternura, que su amistad era de lo más lindo en toda la escuela, que su querer era el de amigas de muchos años e íntimas...sin embargo en el momento en que oyó "estoy enamorada de Severus Snape y salgo con él desde hace un mes" todo cambió.**

**Ya nada era igual, al saber eso supo que todo lo que sentía por Hermione era muy distinto a lo que creía. Tras esas palabras, ella forzó una sonrisa llena de sinceridad al decir "me alegro por ti", mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.**

¿Enamorada de Harry Potter? ¡JA! ¡No era nada comparado a lo que sentía en esos momentos por la castaña! No tiene punto de comparación. Mientras que por el moreno sólo sentía atracción (que luego se convirtió en obsesión), por la castaña sentía todo. Todo lo que pensaba que era propio de la amistad...era más por el amor que por otra cosa. A Ginny siempre le había importado la pelirroja, siempre había hecho todo lo posible para que su mejor amiga siempre sonriese estando a su lado, le había consolado cuando estaba muy triste. Pero no sólo le importaba, le empezó a crear necesidad: si pasaba un día sin verla, no se sentía bien, al igual que si no oía su voz o la abrazaba...

**-¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAA!-aulló y lanzó su almohada al vacío. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en lo mismo y no podía más, no podía dormir, no podía quitarse la tierna sonrisa de Hermione al hablar de su amor, de la cabeza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se le dibujase la misma sonrisa al hablar de ella...pero comprendía que jamás sería así, que Hermione no deseaba lo mismo que ella. Le daba rabia que amase a la persona que más odiaba Ginny y media escuela...pero no le quedaba más remedio por ser la persona que hace feliz a Hermione. Si no quería perderla como amiga debía resignarse**

**Hermione acababa de salir de la biblioteca, estaba muy cansada. Ese año en la escuela estaba siendo realmente duro. También tenía que admitir que verse mucho más tarde de la medianoche con Snape también la agotaba...aunque aquella noche no lo podría ver porque era muy de noche y prácticamente había cerrado la biblioteca. Había ocasiones en las que se ensimismaba de tal forma que el tiempo dejaba de existir para ella...igual que le ocurría cuando estaba en compañía de Snape, el mundo desaparecía alrededor de ellos (N/ A: ji, ji, ji, ji)...tan despistada estaba que no vio a la profesora Trewlaney, y chocó con ella.**

**-Oh, perdone profesora-la mujer no respondió, miraba con gran frialdad a Hermione, tanta que casi la asustó, y más cuando volvió los ojos de blanco y pronunció en con voz ronca**

**-La persona que más te ama en esta vida morirá protegiéndote de un ataque mortal dirigido a ti...y no podrás hacer nada por ella-tras estas palabras, la profesora pareció volver en sí. La chica la miró espantada, algo que la mujer no comprendía porque le soltó con voz tomada-¿qué mira usted con esa expresión?¿cómo es que no está en su torre?-Trelawney la cogió de un brazo y la llevó a su Sala Común. No había nadie aunque no haría mucho rato que los últimos estudiantes se fueron a la cama pues la apagada chimenea aún emanaba calor. La chica se quedó en medio de la sala pensando en lo que la profesora de Adivinación había dicho. Según lo que le contó Harry cuando le pasó a él en tercero, fue una premonición de la huída de Pettigrew. Entonces eso significaba...¿qué Snape iba a morir?**

**-Sí, están preparando un ataque en Hogsmeade**

**-¿¡Hogsmeade?**

**-Sí, para la próxima excursión que hagáis**

**Estaban después de una de las clases de Pociones, Hermione le dijo como mejor supo (para que los demás no pensaran nada) porque no fue a verle la noche antes. Snape, después de reírse de la profesora le explica que tiene algo de razón en lo de que hay un ataque**

**-¿Y Dumbledore pretende que vayamos allí? Sabiendo que los mortífagos atacaran...**

**-Sí, pretende que vayamos, que no levantemos sospechas de que conocemos sus planes. No te preocupes, Dumbledore ha preparado un minucioso plan para que los alumnos nos sufráis ningún daño**

**-Pero...¿y tú? ¿Qué papel tienes en ese plan? ¡No quiero que te hagan daño!-musitó Hermione al borde de las lágrimas**

**-Tranquila, no me pasará nada. Ojalá te lo pudiera decir pero te pondría en peligro porque intentarías impedir que lo hiciese-Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.**

**Ni la salida a Hogsmeade le iba a hacer olvidar todo. Pero para desgracia suya tiene otra vida bien distinta de la querría en esos momentos. Seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Hermione, una chica risueña y alegre que siempre animaba a la castaña. Era lo más duro de todo, tenerla tan cerca, contener sus ansias y deseos, esforzarse por aparentar seguir siendo la misma, cuando no era así.**

**Como siempre, esperó a su amiga en la Sala de Común, para bajar juntas a desayunar. Respiró muy hondo la verla bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones, era un modo de calmarse y no tentarse a hacer nada...y más si se levantaba con un sueño rondándole la cabeza, un sueño donde hace suya a la castaña, donde puede ver en sus ojos el deseo hacia ella, y sentir su cuerpo...**

**-¿Ginny?-le dijo Hermione tocándole el hombro**

**-Ah, s-s-sí, vamos**

**Durante todo el trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La una pensando en su amado, en lo que había dicho sobre el ataque de los mortífagos a Hogsmeade...en la profecía de Trelawney. La otra no podía olvidar el sueño, que era otra espina clavada en su corazón. Miró a los ojos a Hermione, estaba ensimismada y...¿triste?**

**-Mione ¿te ocurre algo?-bajó mucho la voz-¿es por...?**

**-¡No! no te preocupes no es nada, no es por él**

**-¿De verás?**

**-Sí-Hermione esbozó una sonrisa-¡vamos a darnos prisas en desayunar, pronto salimos a Hogsmeade!-Ginny decidió creerla y no darle vueltas. Su traicionero y egoísta corazón siempre deseaba que le fuera mal con su querido profesor...una esperanza que luego se veía tristemente rota.**

**Todo transcurrió con normalidad en el desayuno y en el viaje a Hogsmeade. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente y el que había más profesores de lo habitual en el pueblo, como si los vigilasen, además de magos de gesto severo, que también parecía vigilarlos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, parecía que era la única que sabía que iba a ocurrir algo horrible pues todos sus amigos estaban felices, ignorantes de lo que se avecinaba aquel día. Los chicos deciden de ir a Las Tres Escobas para ir a tomar algo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para Hermione...demasiado. ¿Se estaba obsesionando demasiado? "Severus dijo que todo estaría controlado, que evitarían como pudieran que los alumnos acabásemos heridos...confiaré en él"**

**Ginny lo notaba, Hermione no se encontraba bien, la notaba muy nerviosa, mirando continuamente a un lado y a otro de las calles del pueblo y se sobresaltaba con cualquier grito de excitación de los alumnos más jóvenes. Y lo peor era que cada vez que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, la castaña sonreía de manera estúpida y negaba todo. ¿Qué le ocultaba su amiga?**

**Las Tres Escobas estaba lleno de magos y gente extraña, la pelirroja dudaba de que fueran a encontrar mesa para los cuatro. Sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón, cuando pensó que podría habérsela llevado a cualquier otra parte donde las dos pudieran estar solas, donde pudiese disfrutar tranquilamente de su presencia... "qué ilusa eres Gin, Hermione estará pensando en su amor, en el que es tu profesor. En ti no estará pensando...porque está pensando en eso..."**

**-¿Verdad Hermione?-Ginny se giró para hablarle a su amiga para darse cuenta de que no estaba. Acababan de entrar en Las Tres Escobas y la pelirroja no los había seguido-¿Hermione?-los chicos se volvieron para darse cuenta de la ausencia de la chica...**

**Hermione no dejaba de correr, había escuchado un ruido sordo proveniente de la estación de trenes, temía que todo hubiera empezado pero...¿por qué corría hacia allí? ¿no le había advertido Snape que no se metiera en lo que él hiciera? "Al corazón no se le pude dominar"pensó con rabia, al notar un vacío en él, con imaginarse su vida sin Severus...¡no, no podía dejarlo solo ante el peligro! Aceleró el paso aún más hacia la estación. A medida que estaba más cerca se oían sonidos dispares: gritos desgarradores de dolor, hechizos dichos en voz alta, golpes, algo que se rompía. La chica imaginó que la Orden del Fénix estaba allí, junto a más magos luchando contra los mortífagos, ¿qué papel tenía Severus? ¿luchaba como mortífago o como miembro de la Orden? Y lo más importante ¿acabaría viviendo...o no?**

**Ginny notó como había unas huellas recientes y que intuyó que podían ser las de Hermione. No sabía por qué, supuso porque hacía frío, empezaba a nevar y la mayoría de la gente entraba a algún lugar, no salía de él. Convenció a los chicos de que ellos se quedaran donde estaban, que ella buscaría a Hermione. Menos mal que le hicieron caso porque temía que ese repentino alejamiento tenía que ver con Snape. No estaba corriendo pero el corazón le latía acelerado, pensando en si la escapada era para ir a algún escondite o...**

_**¡¡¡BOOM!**_

**Ginny se quedó paralizada, observando como una columna de humo salía de la estación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía sus pies la dirigieron sola hasta allí corriendo a más no poder. Al llegar a la estación se encontró con un panorama que no se esperaba, ¡los mortífagos estaban allí! Luchaban con los de la Orden del Fénix y... "¡¡HERMIONE!" estaba corriendo hacia Severus Snape que estaba luchando en el bando de la orden, había descubierto la tapadera...¡y Hermione iba a meterse en medio de la refriega!**

**Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue tan rápido e inesperado que no se pudo evitar. Hermione se había unido, ante la sorpresa de todos, a la batalla. Con varita en ristre se concentró para lanzar varios hechizos. Tan inmersos estaban en aquel combate que no vieron como una pelirroja se acercaba corriendo...y se lanzaba a Hermione, interponiendo su cuerpo entre su amada y un hechizo lanzado por uno de los mortífagos. Le impactó gravemente en el pecho, lanzándola al suelo y dejándola moribunda.**

**La batalla quedó congelada en ese instante, en que Hermione se daba cuenta de quién era y sentía como un desagradable frío le sacudía el corazón y su cuerpo**

**-¡¡Gin!-corrió y se arrodilló junto a ella. Un hilillo de sangre emanaba de su labio-¿por qué? ¿por qué lo has hecho?**

"_La persona que más te ama en esta vida morirá protegiéndote de un ataque mortal dirigido a ti...y no podrás hacer nada por ella"_

-Mione, lo hice porque te amo-dijo en un doloroso murmullo-lo hice porque te amo con locura-la pelirroja cerró los ojos, sonriendo al poder confesar lo que sentía, antes de morir, protegiendo a quién más había amado jamás

Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. La profecía se había cumplido...la persona que más la amaba a ella...era Ginny Weasley

_FIN_

Notas de autora: Imagino que más de un se habrá quedado así--OO y se sale un poco de las historias que he escrito hasta ahora. Tiene un toque de Slash, con las palabras de Ginny, pero todavía sigo sin saber si dejarla en Snape y Hermione, o ponerla en Hermione y Ginny. Ya me diréis

Se me ocurrió una buena tarde escuchando música, me vino la idea como un Flash, una profecía, una pareja estable, un tercero en discordia...el argumento perfecto para estos tres personajes. Lo curioso es que no recuerdo la bendita canción que escuchaba de las cerca de ochenta y tantas que tengo en mi Mp3, y que me inspiró tanto.

Le he dejado un final no del todo cerrado, dependiendo de cómo os parezca esta historia, le haré una continuación o no, la cual si hago será dentro de un tiempo, pues ahora estoy bastante liada para echarle mano a la imaginación y crear otra historia...además tengo pendiente la continuación de una historia que tengo publicada en mi espacio

Como siempre los RR que me dejéis, os los contestaré en la historia de Amores Ocultos, por lo que leed el próximo capítulo de dicha historia.

Nos vemos allí!


	2. La vida despues de la profecía

LA VIDA DESPUES DE LA PROFECÍA 

**-¡Tienen que hacer lo que sea por ella! ¡MALDITA SEA!-aulló Hermione rompiendo una vez más en un llanto muy amargo. Estaban en San Mungo y los sanadores estaban intentando salvarlo pues la llevaron en un estado muy grave, estaba inconsciente y no le daban mucho de vida**

**-Cálmate Mione, seguro que ya estarán en ello-la tranquilizó Severus, que estaba vendado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, a causa de las heridas que le habían hecho algunos hechizos malintencionado, de mortífagos rabiosos por descubrir como Severus Snape, como gran actor que era, los había engañado a todo como a chinos. Al final el combate resultó favorable para los de la Orden. Pero eso a Hermione le había dejado de tener sentido...no sin Ginny**

**-No puedo Severus, no puedo...no puede creer donde está ahora...y que lo haya hecho...porque me ama-pronunció estas palabras con dificultad, hipando, sollozando y gimiendo. En su vida había llorado tantísimo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ginny "_lo hice porque te amo con locura" _, lo hizo porque según la maldita profecía era ella quién la amaba de verdad, quién más la amaba en esta vida**

**Ginny se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. El hechizo que le habían lanzado no era el Aveda Kedabra pero le dio en un mal lugar y le hizo muchísimo daño. Su corazón estaba muy débil y era difícil que superara esa crisis. Estaba inmersa en un profundo sueño, donde se sentía en una completa paz, en una completa tranquilidad...pero no era feliz. Jamás llegaría a vivir su amor tan deseado, no viviría el amor como otros han tenido la suerte de vivirlo...pero se podía dar por satisfecha, por tener la suerte de amar y de sentirlo de verdad dentro de ella**

**-Severus**

**-Dime-había pasado otra hora y Hermione descansaba más tranquila, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho**

**-¿Me amas de verdad?**

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso a estas alturas?-le preguntó el hombre, primero sorprendido, luego ligeramente molesto al darse cuenta de que ella pensaba en la endiablada profecía-sabes bien que eres lo más importante en mi vida, sabes lo que he vivido y sentido...**

**-Llegué a creer que serías tú quién se interpondría entre mi cuerpo y el hechizo-musitó la joven**

**-Óyeme bien-dijo cogiéndola de los hombros y poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos-que Ginny Weasley haya sido la que ha cumplido la profecía no significa que los demás no te quieran**

**-¡Maldita sea no me quiere Severus! Ella me dijo claramente que ME AMA**

**-¡Me da igual lo que dijo!-repuso con brusquedad-sea lo que sea no debe significar para ti que los demás no te quieran...o yo no te ame de verdad. Recuerda que apenas si llevamos unos meses saliendo y que seguramente Ginny haya descubierto algo del amor que yo todavía no llego a saber. Que su sentimiento será más fuerte porque lleva muchos más años contigo y que lo que tú creías que era amistad...era el amor que te estaba ocultando**

**La castaña dejó rodar más lágrimas por sus mejillas, cada vez que pensaba en todo ello: en que todo esos años Ginny la había amado en silencio, que en esos últimos meses había ahogado su dolor cada vez que ella le hablaba del profesor, en amistad incondicional cuando en el fondo deseaba mucho más**

**-Ginny perdóname...-susurró**

**-¿La familia de Ginevra Weasley?**

**-Sí-afirmaron a la vez la pareja, no quisieron avisar todavía a los padres y hermanos de la chica, estaban ya bastante nerviosos con Percy, que también había sufrido un accidente**

**-¿Me pueden acompañar?**

**Habían pasado ya tres días de aquello y ahora Hermione observaba la habitación donde estaba la pequeña en la distancia, en ese momento la visitaban Harry, Ron y toda su familia. Su corazón estaba helado a pesar de que el amor de Severus Snape le daba calor...estaba helado porque lamentaba las consecuencias de la profecía...y del hechizo que afectó a Ginny. Su cerebro se quedó sin oxigeno y sangre durante el tiempo suficiente como para que le quedase graves secuelas. La joven pelirroja no recuerda casi nada de su vida pasada, lo último que recuerda es la vuelta a casa después de su segundo año en Hogwarts. De ahí en adelante todo es una completa laguna.**

**Lo que significaba que ya no la amaba, había perdido a esa persona que sentía algo tan especial por ella pero...¿era así?**

**Según su mejor amiga había sufrido un ataque por mortífago, que había tenido una grave crisis y había olvidado muchísimas cosas. Para ella, hacía poco tiempo que había abandonado Hogwarts y que tenía 12 años. Pero nada de eso, estaba en quinto, tenía quince camino de los dieciséis años...y algo que no le terminó de aclarar su amiga es su enfermizo enamoramiento con Harry.**

**Dicen que el amor lo puede con todo y supuso que su amor a Harry habría pervivido durante esos años de los que no recordaba nada. Y a pesar de esa creencia, su corazón dijo lo contrario aquel atardecer cuando sus hermanos salieron para quedarse a solas con la castaña. Sus recuerdos estaban borrados de su memoria pero no de su corazón, que le hizo ver que ese amor tan fuerte no iba dirigido al moreno...a partir de esos latidos enloquecidos comenzó su rehabilitación y a recordar vagamente algunas cosas**

FIN 

**_Notas de autora: _**Ahora sí que puedo decir que ha terminado esta historia, cuyo final va más dedicado a Mistral Black, quién me pidió la continuación, por lo que chica, espero que te haya gustado. No es el final tan triste que tenía pensado hacer, he sido más buena con Ginny y no la he enviado al cementerio. Dejaré esta historia como punto de referencia a una historia, el argumento me resulta bueno para otra historia, que estaría más dedicado a las chicas. Pero de momento quedará ahí, por lo menos hasta que no termine algunas de mis dos historias largas (Amores ocultos y la de Final Fantasy). Eso es todo, contestaré RR en Amores Ocultos


End file.
